The Girl Who Lived: Harry Potter's Grandchild
by FireDragon04
Summary: Jaklyn Potter never wanted to live up to her great-great Grandfather's legacy, but she has no choice. When the fate of the magical word has rested on her shoulders since childhood, she needs all the help she can get- maybe even from some of the great heroes and heroines from the past. My first fanfic- criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is my characters that my crazy mind came up with.**_

 _The name Potter has been known for years. Ever since the second wizarding war more than eighty years ago. Ever since my Great-Great Grandfather, Harry Potter, defeated the most powerful wizard of the age. I never understood why history repeated itself again. I mean, the magical world had sixty-two years of peace. So why me? Why must my Grandfather, who died years before I was even born, past jump out at me like this?_

 _I suppose that complaining is doing nothing for the responsibility that I am facing right now. I guess that I should explain. Although it has been a couple decades, there are still people in the magical world who are on the side of what used to be called 'Death Eaters'- I always thought it was a highly idiotic name. Ok, I'm off track again, it's part of my ADHD._

 _Anyhow, when I was seven, a group of these modern day antagonists broke into my house. My parents, being Aurors tried to fight them off. Of course, seven evil insane people against two Aurors… well I'm sure that if you even have a pair of brain cells you can figure out what happened. After they had done away with my parents they tried to find me. When my parents heard the intruders though, they had hidden me in the closet in their room. Of course with a few heat- sensory charms they found me easily._

 _Crying, I kicked as one of the women in the group pressed her wand heavily to my temple. I could only tell she was a woman from a trace of red nail polish on her index finger. The entire group had masks on their faces. I closed my eyes as she whispered those two deadly words. Instantly, a pain erupted in a way that I had never felt in my seven years. When I had opened my eyes again, I saw the seven people dead around me._

 _That is why I am where and who I am now._

 _-Jaklyn Potter_


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Journals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

After I finished writing in my journal I put it back under my mattress. Going downstairs, I glanced at a painting of a orchard. My grandmother (who I now live with), was always very obsessed with muggle objects and bought the painting off a muggle at a fair when she was in her twenties.

After walking into the kitchen, I instantly regretted it. My grandmother was trying (and failing) to make bacon. Instead she set off those muggle fire alarms she bought. I hated those things with a burning passion. Whenever my grandmother would cook she would set them off. After politely refusing burned slice of ham, I quietly slipped back upstairs with a store bought muffin.

I once again glanced at the orchard painting. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I did find the stillness of the painting interesting. Running my finger over the frame I closely inspected both the painting and the wood around it. I got the kind of feeling in my stomach that told me I was missing a detail in this. That's when I saw the carvings of words (later I found them to be Latin) on the side of the frame. Slowly reading the words out loud, the frame started to get a glowing look to it.

After some time of standing there like an idiot, I reached my hand up to touch the painting. Instantly the glowing stopped. Wondering if it was over and hoping that my grandma didn't find out that I touched her precious watercolor painting, three books landed on my head. After my ears stopped ringing from the impact, I examined them

On the cover there were a set of initials on each apparent journal:

H.J.P

H.J.G

R.B.W

 **I wonder who could those initials be... Thanks for reading! Since my chapters are so short I've decided to update a lot. So please rate and review. I'll get a new chapter up tomorrow.**


	3. Author

**Hey Guys! Listen, I am so sorry that I haven't got a new chapter up yet. I'm going to try to get it up tomorrow. On a happier note, I am going to regionals for a writing competition in March!**

 **Thank you so much for all of you that have viewed my story, and especially thank you to the few that fav/followed me. Since I am just starting it means a lot to me that people like it.**

 **As said, I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow.**


End file.
